User blog:Isfan/Bonus: One more Family done
Status: *19/28 (68%) Families done: (+1 // +4%) *177/241 (73%) Breeds done: (+7 // +3%) So I got done the Leslie family today. I would do more but my phone is about to die, and the battery drains faster than my computer can charge it while the game is active, even if I'm just looking at the Monster Wiki for Initial Attributes. Sucks, I know. =P I even have my phone hooked up to the high powered USB ports on the front of my computer.. they're supposed to give as much current as an outlet but obviously they dont give quite that much (they still give more than the USB ports on my other computer though, by a lot!) So there should be some special asterisks thrown in with the progress listed above. I've created 3 pages for monsters currently unobtainable to the players, but hopefully two of them will be ours soon. The pages are just Triva at the moment. Sueki Suezo is a Rare Monster that was available for 100,000CR, but then was pulled from the shop. No one ever bought one since the maximum we can have is 99,999CR. Then today the event was updated, seems they forgot to expand the Monster Wiki to include the two new Rares we would encounter during the event. Eyengel and Guruzado V have expanded the Monster Wiki from 273 to 275. While these three are not part of the 241 I've been tracking and counting, I have set aside time to make their pages. And when the day comes that they are released for us, I will then make their full page available. Also, more big news: We've officially passed 200 pages on the Wiki! Eyengel was Page 199, and Guruzado V was Page 200. It's nice hitting milestones like that. I've updated my request for adoption of this Wiki to become a Local Admin and stuff. I checked the AR thread, and seems there are lots of Adoption Requests being made. And since I tend to ramble and make my posts long.. I did the exact same thing with the Request. ^^' So it may take them awhile to read it and approve, if they do. But I hope they do. Further, by the end of this event I plan to have 100% completion done for initial setup. At that point we just need to add in Initial Attributes, Favorite Foods, find how to get some of the more uncommon monsters, confirm Technique order by level learned for each family, figure out a way to document and records Techniques per species or per family and how to obtain them.. Well the important thing to get next is Training Confidences and Favorite/Least Favorite foods. Those are currently just ?'s and x's on more than half the pages. But once all the entries are completed, I'll be spreading this Wiki around to all the top breeders in the game, and hopefully we'll draw in enough attention from people that we can get most of the entries updated rather quickly. Again, Priorities... First, get every page done. Then, get people to start visiting and adding in Initial Attributes/Food prefs. Then, ???. Finally, profit! ♥ Isfan Isfan (talk) 02:50, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts